


Mixed Emotions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mas o menos (more or less) [09/30/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Emotions

## Mixed Emotions

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I think not. Why? Because it hurts to think. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

The arrival of the waitress gave them something to talk about as they ordered drinks. Desperate for a beer, Jim ordered water. Ridiculous to think that alcohol was the only way to deal with his father and brother. 

After she left them with the menu, conversation drifted to the choices. Not really hungry thanks to the knot in his stomach, Jim narrowed his choice to the beef listing. 

Simple. 

Boring. 

After the waitress took their orders, conversation stalled. What could three grown men talk about? 

Stevie and his father began discussing the stock market, Jim's mind wandered. If he were here with Blair and Simon, or Joel, or H, or Rafe, or even Megan there'd be something to talk about, even if it wasn't police work. 

Hell, if his father hadn't invited Blair as well, he probably wouldn't have accepted. As it was he'd assumed Blair would be free, or knowing Blair rearrange whatever he had planned to be there. Blair, unfortunately, was in Seattle with Naomi for the weekend. 

He'd been so excited about spending time with his mother that Jim hadn't even mentioned this little get together. 

Truth be told, he'd rather spend time with Naomi as well. At least she was entertaining; he could always listen to stories of Blair's childhood, and she made Blair happy anyway. A happy Blair usually translated into a happy Jim, except when happy Blair was in Seattle, and a decidedly unhappy Jim was bored enough to try using his senses to tell if he had broccoli between his teeth. 

Maybe he was being punished for something he thought. 

"Jim? Jim?" 

The hand on his forearm was startling. Had he actually zoned? That at least could be an excuse to reschedule. A discreet glance at his watch told him that he'd only been daydreaming. "Mm?" He tried to pretend that he'd only missed part of the conversation. 

"What do you think?" 

"Of what?" 

His father and brother both laughed as Steven passed William $20. "I told you he wasn't paying attention." 

He blushed, relaxing enough to admit grudgingly that he hadn't been paying attention. 

"Who wants dessert?" The return of the waitress saved him from further embarrassment. 

Eventually the evening finished. More tired then he should have been, he finally made it home. Not sure when Blair would get home, he began watching a movie, only to fall asleep less then halfway through Triple X. 

Waking up, he smiled. Blair was home. 

He walked into the room downstairs to find Blair unpacking. "It's late, why don't you leave that for the morning?" 

Blair smiled, and suddenly he felt like the whole evening had flown by. "Because if I had left the bags by the door you would have complained in the morning. I brought them in here, and since I wasn't tired, and you were asleep, I figured I might as well take advantage of the time." 

"You could have woken me up." 

Blair put down the jeans he was holding and stepped closer. "Yeah, but you're so cute when you're asleep." 

Jim moved in until they were face to face, inches apart. Jim took the final step and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, he breathed in the scent of Blair. "Missed you." 

Blair kissed him back. "Missed you, too. Next time I'm putting you in my suitcase." 

"Won't leave much room for clothes." 

"With you around, who needs clothes? Nekkid is better." 

"Nekkid?" 

"Yeah, you know, nekkid is naked, but with a goal." 

"And just what goal did you have in mind?" 

"Easy. I plan to score. Think you can help me with my plan?" 

"I think that can be arranged." 

This was his reward, he thought. 

* * *

End Mixed Emotions by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
